1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt press machine, and more particular, to a shirt press machine in which a pair of presses are separately mounted on the front left and right sides of the shirt press machine so as to allow a worker to easily and readily work while standing near the middle portion of the shirt press machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a conventional shirt press machine has a single press mounted at the center of the front side thereof. Thus, a worker needs to do much labor so as to press a shirt or apply a hot air to the shirt, that is, the worker has to move to the left when fixing and ironing the left sleeve of the shirt, and, move to the right when fixing and ironing the right sleeve. In other words, a pressing process of the conventional shirt press machine is performed such that left and right sleeves of the shirt are fixed on the press machine, are pulled to the left and right, respectively, so as to be spread out in their longitudinal directions, and then are applied with a hot air therein or ironed thereon. Thus, in order to conduct such pressing process, it is required that a worker should apply the hot air or press on the shirt by operating the machine after moving to a desired position to fix or hang one sleeve of the shirt on the machine and then additionally moving to another desired position to fix or hang the other sleeve thereon.
During such a pressing process, since the worker has to perform many actions while repeating his or her movement of left to right, the repetitive work is inevitably performed and the time required for the movement of left to right is consumed accordingly.
In such a conventional shirt press machine, fatigue accumulation of the worker is induced and much working time is spent. Therefore, there is a need for a solution which can reduce the fatigue accumulation of the worker as well as increase the amount of work capable of conducting within a unit time by shortening a movement line of the worker in order to manage a large-sized laundry business, for example, in a laundry factory.